Fubuki/Synopsis
Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Fubuki is informed by Eyelashes about the report from the investigation in Z-City's ghost town and the destruction wrought by his fight with Kombu Infinity. She refuses to look into it. Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc ]] Fubuki, along with Eyelashes and Mountain Ape visit Saitama's place to convince him into joining their group. However, the latter's casual refusal urged them to take him down but backfired as Eyelashes and Mountain Ape were easily knocked out. She expresses her will to secure her position as the rank 1 in B-Class and attacked Saitama with a psychic barrage, but Saitama is not impressed by her ability. Saitama withstood all of her attacks and even patronizes her about being a hero. She asserts her will and continued to attack, this time with a box cutter, but was caught up by the impact of Genos' attack on Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. Saitama quickly got between Fubuki and Genos' attack, which injured her slightly. Wondering about Genos' presence, she is more surprised that the S-Class hero actually called himself the disciple of the B-Class Saitama. Genos recognizes her but misinterprets her position as being due to a failed attempt at taking down Saitama, when in actuality she was caught in his attack. Fubuki later observes the fight between Genos and Sonic, noting their incredible speed and bracing herself for Genos' attack. Upon observing Saitama's ability while battling Sonic, she found that Saitama is too strong and not even normal at all. After the incident she revealed that she is the sister of Tatsumaki and has an inferiority complex due to her sister's own power. She decided to form the Blizzard group in order to surpass her sister, who is a lone wolf. Although she acknowledges that she can get to upper ranks of A-Class, she reveals that she does not want to advance, due to the A-Class heroes being overwhelmingly powerful, such as the Disciples of Atomic Samurai and Sweet Mask. ]] In a final attempt to persuade Saitama in joining her faction, Fubuki belittled Saitama, saying he won't be able to advance. However, at the entrance of King, her opinion on Saitama changed and since then, she wanted to follow him. She later began hanging out at Saitama's apartment. Monster Raid Arc Fubuki stops Do-S' whip, before it is able to hit the Blizzard Group in mid-air, stating she will release the the heroes of brainwashing. As the fight continues, Fubuki is struggling against Do-S. All of Fubuki's subordinates have turned into love slaves, but she refuses to harm them. During the fight, Fubuki thinks about what Saitama told her, the thought enrages Fubuki and she launches a wave of telekinesis, stopping all of the love slaves. While Fubuki tries to hold off Do-S's love slaves, Do-S's whip eventually manages to hit Fubuki. Do-S then proceeds to hit Fubuki multiple times. Believing that she has Fubuki's mind under her control, Do-S approaches Fubuki and tells the hero about her plans to lure Tatsumaki out. Enraged, Fubuki sends Do-S flying back. Before Do-S could get a hold of the situation, Fubuki uses Hell Storm, which slightly injures Do-S. As it turns out Fubuki did not succumb the monster's mind control. Do-S changes her plans and decides to kill Fubuki instead of using the hero to lure Tatsumaki out. Fubuki tells the monster that her sister would come anyway. Tatsumaki causes an explosion in the city where Do-S and Fubuki are fighting. When she arrives, she immediately tells Fubuki to go home and that she will handle the rest. Do-S orders her love slaves to attack Tatsumaki as a distraction as she escapes, but Fubuki begs her sister not to harm them. Tatsumaki immobilizes all of the love slaves and tells Fubuki that they will only get in her way and to not call them her allies. She then takes off to find the rest of the monsters. Super Fight Arc Fubuki is one of heroes seen fighting against monsters, when Suiryu is calling for help. Original Webcomic Monster Association Arc During Garou's "hero hunt", she was invited to Saitama's place for dinner with the other friends of him and they made up their mind about the current situation. During the attack to the Monster Association, she came later at the scene with Genos, Bang and Bomb, finding Overgrown Rover guarding the entrance and starting a fight against it. The monster revealed tough to the point that neither the combined attacks of the group injured it and Bang rhetorically asked why Rover couldn't simply sit down and stay calm; Rover understood that as a command and obediently sit, stopping the fight. The group then remained trapped under the ruins of the headquarters when Tatsumaki flipped and smashed it. In a first moment, Fubuki didn't reach the surface because he felt with her psychic capability the presence of Tastumaki's power (she didn't want to get in her way), but after her sister was a lot weakened, Fubuki decided to emerge and, after she found out the Monster Association leader was her former friend and assistant Psykos, she decided to take care of her. After she discovered Psykos was way more powerful then she, Fubuki used a special technique to deflect the psychic waves of her enemy. Psykos, more powerful but less flexible and expert, tried all she'd got against Fubuki and ended up unconscious. Moments after that victory, Fubuki encountered Garou which defeated her in no time and traumatized her with his overwhelming power. Later on, she was found by King and they both witness the victory of Saitama against Garou; after the fight, Fubuki helped Bang escape from the ruins with her telekinesis. Psychic Sisters Arc After the defeat of the Monster Association, she and Saitama came to the Heroes Association new headquarter's prison for monsters in order to interrogate Psykos, which was lock in there, about what she has seen into the future that has made her crazy, but before she could ask the questions, Tatsumaki, which found out that Psykos was still alive and imprisoned there, came in totally furious with the intent to finish the survived monster. Fubuki tried to resist her sister starting a fight with her that hard to cause earthquakes to all the Hero Association new headquarter and smash the jails' walls where various monsters were been kept locked (even though part of the monsters were killed by Fubuki's attacks and the rest were eliminated by Saitama before they could cause troubles).Fubuki attempts to save Psykos from her sister and eventually has to fight with Tatsumaki. Despite Fubuki using all of her strength to stop her sister, it was utterly pointless; in the moment when Tatsumaki was about to make her sister unconscious, Saitama intervened to rescue Fubuki. While Saitama tried to keep Tatsumaki away from endangering Fubuki, the civilians and Psykos, Fubuki had no choice to disband her group for her and their safeties from her sister's madness. She then rejoined her older sister to end their fight. However, Fubuki did not realize that her former group still follows her to help her in the battle, owing her debts whether they are still a group or not, since the groups' bonds will never fade away. In fact, her group joined her when she was about to face again Tatsumaki and, after all the members prepared to fight at their top, the fight was stopped due to the still convalescent status of Tatsumaki, who still hadn't recovered from the harsh war with the Monster Association, and the arrival of Saitama, who returned after being trapped underground by Tatsumaki. Fubuki then, together with her beloved group, prepared to come back to the headquarter and settle the monsters which escaped during her duel with the sister. By the time they reached HQ, however, all the monsters had been obliterated, courtesy prior to Saitama as Fubuki battled her sister, when asked by A-Class heroes she and the Blizzard group quickly vacated after securing Psychos. While on their way out Eyelashes comments on why she desires the former in her group, acknowledging his claim Fubuki states she'll be moving up from B to A-Class shocking the Fubuki Group, she also orders them to bolster their powers and move up the rankings as well for the next step. References Category:Character Synopsis